


Some mouseflaps appear!

by quasarNebula



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantasy RPG Violence, Mostly Irrelevant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quasarNebula/pseuds/quasarNebula
Summary: Nepeta, Tavros, and Equius go monster hunting.
Kudos: 5





	Some mouseflaps appear!

Some mouseflaps appear!  
Some mouseflaps appear! 

Tavros: hEYY, wHY DID THE MESSAGE APPEAR TWICE,,  
Nepeta: :33 < beclawse theres a bunch of them!!  
Nepeta: :33 < lets gettem B33

Mouseflap A attacks!

the flying rat swings its big long tail right at me... but i bounce to the side, clean out of the way! >:33

Miss! Nepeta takes no damage!

i carry the speed from my dodge into a counter, pouncing at it! i claw it through the belly and shove it into the ground... and its totally still, i killed it in a single strike!!

Nepeta attacks!  
Does 12 points of damage to mouseflap A.  
Mouseflap A is defeated. 

Tavros: uM, wATCH OUT,,

Mouseflap C attacks!  
Nepeta takes 1 point of damage! 

Nepeta: %33 < ouch!!

another rat took the oppurrtunity and bit me in the shoulder! but it praclickally only stings so i guess it must be purrty young? i bat it off and see its a lot smaller than the others!

Nepeta: :33 < dont worry im fine!  
Equius: D --> Shenanigans  
Equius: D --> This shall not stand

The evil creature has always been by nature a blight on e%istence. Its instincts have proven this beyond a doubt, of which there was never one to begin with. I conjure a spell directed toward the foe and impale it with a spear of b100 ice.

Equius casts Crack!  
Does 14 damage to mouseflap C.  
Mouseflap C is defeated. 

Nepeta: :33 < um! thank you  
Nepeta: :33 < that was a liiiittle ofurkill though X33

I paws and consider. I mean pause.

Equius: D --> You are right  
Equius: D --> I was fueled by my emotions  
Equius: D --> I was quite % with the beast and reacted in the heat of the moment  
Tavros: bUT, yOU KILLED IT, wHICH,  
Tavros: i THOUGHT, wAS THE POINT,,  
Equius: D --> Yes. An e%quisitely summoned point at that  
Equius: D --> But it was a greater action than had been necessary, and I was blind to any other options  
Equius: D --> Such a jin% could prove disastrous in more e%ceptional circumstances  
Nepeta: :33 < ummm...

i DON'T THINK, tHAT THE TIME FOR, iNSPECTING THE MORALS, iS NOW,, oR MAYBE IT IS, fOR HIM, bUT i WANT TO GET,, tHIS SHOW, oN, tHE ROAD,,

sO i RAISE MY SPEAR,, aND THROW IT AT ONE OF THE, aIRBORNE SQUEAKCRITTERS, }:)

Tavros attacks!

oH, iT'S HARDER TO AIM THIS THING, tHAN i THOUGHT,

bUT IT HITS ANYWAY,,

oH, wOW,

Does 10 points of damage to mouseflap B.  
Mouseflap B is defeated. 

Equius: D --> -uring future battles I will do my best to focus my con%iousness so that I take more tactical decisions  
Equius: D --> A STRONG heart offers direction to the mind that it might be considered, not control. I should have realized so sooner, fighting alongside such an e%cellent role model-  
Tavros: yESSS, i KNEW i COULD,,,,, mAKE THAT OCCUR,, }:)  
Nepeta: :33 < whoa nice job!!  
Nepeta: :33 < and yes equius you defurnitely have that down :33  
Nepeta: :33 < um-

Mouseflap D attacks!  
Miss! Nepeta takes no damage. 

Nepeta: :33 < -phew! good luck with focusing better...  
Nepeta: :33 < ill be watching your purrogress! >:33  
Equius: D --> Thank you  
Equius: D --> That is quite humbling  
Nepeta: :33 < haha yeah!! im really not THAT purrfessional a fighter but im glad i can inspire you! :DD  
Equius: D --> Of course, my lady  


yeaaaaah tavros has the right idea!!! im totally happy to temper/inspire/um, tutor?? equius any day... buuut this battles b33n dragging on a bit! soo

Nepeta attacks!

i smile a huge "y33ah!!" face at my friend, catapult, and chomp down on the last rats neck all in the blink of an eye! :33

Does 10 points of damage to mouseflap D.  
Mouseflap D is defeated. 

Tavros: yESS, nICE, (:{  
Nepeta: :33 < :DD

The mouseflaps are defeated.

Equius: E%cellent job, everyone. A thorough and efficient encounter  
Tavros: yEAH,, tHAT!!  
Nepeta: :33 < phew! X33

**Author's Note:**

> 1) i really like all the trolls and want more writing of the ones who didnt get much prominence in the webcomic  
> 2) i like dragon quest and rpg games  
> 3) therefore: dq homestuck trollquest fanfic  
> 4) qed
> 
> (inspired by [my other dq-hs fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403381) but this one is based on some more foundational ideas! such as: major characters are trolls only. thanks also to sarahzedig's fantastic [godfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475819) series for loads of format inspiration!)


End file.
